The Thing Named Fate
by AndyLawrence
Summary: Coincidence....I think not!...Draco and Hermoine meets once, twice, everyday.....Will Fate pull them together or further apart?


Fate  
  
"ahh... It's vacation time!" said Hermoine to herself." Where are we going this year, Mom?" "Hm... I didn't think about it, ask your dad." replied a voice from the kitchen. "Dad? Where are we going this summer?" It was July 3 and Hermoine was ready to go on another adventure like always. "How about Rome? Never been there before..." "Wow! Neato...let's go." said Hermoine excitedly.  
  
It was breezy and the sun shone brightly. Everything was perfect for Hermoine right now and nothing could disturb the peace except for the face of Draco Malfoy. The whole family of three packed quickly and was on their way to the airport. The airport was crowded as always but they finally got to their first class seats on the airplane.  
  
Then Hermoine settled herself in the window seat and reached for her bag to get a book to read. While reaching for the bag she noticed a bright blond head sitting in the seat in front of hers. She pretended to reach for the bag and stood up a bit to take a peek.  
  
"Draco!!!!????"cried Hermoine in disgust and shock. Draco and his parents were in the three seats in front of Hermoine and her parents. Then Draco's mother turned to Draco and looked at Hermoine. "Is that a friend from school?" "No, she's just an annoying mudblood I met at the mall." replied Draco coldly. Surprisingly, Draco's mother took the explanation as the truth. Hermoine sat back down on her chair and decided to pretend that, that never happened. She couldn't believe that she was on the same plane with Draco and his parents.  
  
"Oh well," she thought" as soon as we get off the plane we're going our separate ways." Just thinking of this made Hermoine feel much better but she kinda thought that Draco was much cuter than before. Hermoine knocked her head to get rid of the silly idea and relaxed in her seat until the plane took off. It's been 5 hours and it was dinnertime. Hermoine was given a menu and started to skim through the columns. "Ugh, I'm too dizzy from this plane ride to even eat anything solid, I guess I'll just have a coke." thought Hermoine.  
  
Then Hermoine overheard the Malfoys complaining about this "muggle food" and kept on listening to their conversation. (she was extremely bored) "Mother, let's just order the pumpkin juice and Italian bread. It's the closet to real food there is." suggested Draco. "I will not eat this rubbish muggle food." growled Lucius. "Dear, it's better than starving...and it's your fault for wanting to ride the plane instead of traveling by floo powder." said Mrs. Malfoy calmly. "Well, your dear son here wanted to see how the plane works."  
  
The three of them finally settled their argument and decided to just eat what they had. The plane was going smoothly and clouds became darker as the time passed by. Hermoine decided to take a long nap and stood up to go to the minuscule bathroom. She squished passed everyone in the isles to get to the bathroom and just when she was about to reach for the handle, a hand grabbed the handle and opened the door. Hermoine looked up and...  
  
"AHH!!!!!! " shrieked Hermoine. Draco had to stick a wad of napkin in her mouth to make her shut up and calmly explained. ~Moments Later~ (after the explanation) "OHHH...so that's ketchup on your face...I see I see...." said Hermoine who still looked slightly confused. "So...if you'll excuse me, I believe I opened the door first." said Draco who started to walk in. "BUT! I need to use it really badly! Bladder full to explosion!" complained Hermoine and grabbed Draco's shirt back. With another tug, the beautifully stitched 100% cotton shirt ripped off of Draco's chest. (Gasp) Hottttt body!! (Hot with 5 t's) lol....~ Author's Opinion~  
  
~STOP THE STORY~  
  
description of Draco=  
A light six-pack and a toned arm muscle. Tanish but still kinda pale, grayish-blue sparkling eyes, dirt blond hair (spiked loosely) approximately 4 in. long, height= 5'11, clothes= half punk and half formal (example= black baggy suit), no punk jewelry crappo except for a necklace or rings here and there, 2 ear piercing on the left ear (one on the bottom and one at the top of the ear)"small rings".  
  
~PLEASE CONTINUE~  
  
The ripping sounded like a whip and attracted everyone's attention. Draco, standing half naked with ketchup on his face, walked in the bathroom and left Hermoine horrified. "With passion" ~ added parody~  
  
Hermoine thought quickly and ran into the bathroom where Draco is washing his face and closed the door knocking Draco into the sink. "What ze bloody hell do you think you're doing? Get out! You already caused enough trouble for moi" said Draco adding a little French Accent. "What do I do now? Walk out like a dumbass?" yelled Hermione. "Hm.... good question...let me think about it...YES!" "You're so inconsiderate after all I've done for you!" "What have you done except for ripping my shirt in half and breaking my ear drums?" "So...whatever, you're getting out first!" "Am not! I need to peepee. You get out." "I am not..." Hermoine stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned her back to Draco as soon as possible.  
  
Draco had started to use the toilet. "You pee loud..." said Hermoine. "Do you mind????Shut your ears, its so uncomfortable." laughed Draco. "Wow...his laugh sounds so nice and comforting...He's so c...cu.....too bad he's in Slytherin...Sometimes I wish he was in Gryffindor...." thought Hermoine.  
  
" Hello? Wake up! Move away, I need to get out." said Draco waving his hands in front of Hermoine's dazed expression. "Oh, sorry..." Draco got out, closed the door, and got another shirt to wear while Hermoine took her time in the bathroom. Then Hermoine saw a necklace just sitting on the counter and thought, "Maybe it's Draco's, he probably took it off to wash his face." So she took the necklace and examined it. It had a cross on it made out of platinum or some kind of silver substance. Hermoine pocketed the necklace and walked back to her seat to sleep.  
  
~Morning and 2 hours till destination~ "(yawns) "Hermoine stood up and stretched. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" asked Mrs. Granger. "How can you even ask that? We're sleeping sitting down." said Hermione playfully. But she did have a good dream about Draco and that made the sleep more satisfying. They all had breakfast and Hermoine decided to use the time to write in her diary (protected by a powerful spell invented by herself).  
  
Dear Diary, 7/4  
Yesterday was the first day on the plane and I met face to face with Draco (which was, and still, a sad thing). He looks better now that he worked out and passed puberty. Should I trust him or be cautious around him? I think I'm starting to have feelings for him...what should I do? I also found his necklace, it reminds me of another one just like it. Maybe it's just the Déjà vu feeling and nothing more.  
Love,  
Hermoine  
  
Just then, the plane started to tilt down and everybody was told to put their seat belts on to get ready for landing. Hermoine did what everyone did and ignored the first announcement then decided it would be safer to have a seat belt so she buckled up. The plane was finally landed and everyone started to gather his or her stuff. Hermione and her parents were out before the Malfoys because they were having trouble opening the containers that they weren't used to having.  
  
"We should exchange our money first and then find a hotel to put our stuff in." suggested Mr. Granger. "Yea, sure." replied Hermoine. Just when Hermoine turned her direction toward the money-exchanging cubicle Draco tripped over Hermoine's rolling backpack and fell face flat on the floor in the middle of the airport squishing his perfectly shaped nose. "What da fuc...." [ Draco would have cursed but he caught himself in time ] "Shiiiii....oot" [ Hermoine caught herself in time too ] "Sorry." "Why are you being such an assparagus!!!???" said Draco with emphasis on the bold part of the word and faded the rest. "Gosh, I said sorry..." "Oh, forget it."  
  
The two families went their separate ways and had no intention of seeing each other again. Hermoine was told to get all of them a room so while her parents went to get a bite to eat, Hermoine had to move all the luggage to their rooms. She grabbed all the bags and walked to the Elevator to go up to the 3rd floor of the hotel. While she was waiting she took a look around and saw Draco Malfoy standing by the elevator down the same hall. As she walked over there, she could hear him mumbling under his breath. "Stupidparents gotstuckwithluggage and allthiswork....etc." So Hermoine tapped his shoulders. Draco looked up toward her. "What da heck? Stop following me!" said Draco, definitely surprised. "I am not following you. We're going to live in this hotel, 3rd floor, room 325 for the next two weeks of our lives for your information."  
  
"arrrgghhh...this madness has got to end before it's too late." "What do you mean by madness?" "I mean, we'll be living in room 326 for the next two weeks of OUR lives." "What??? What's with all the coincidences?" "I can't believe this...(sigh)"  
  
Then the elevator door opened and both Hermoine and Draco stepped in at the same time. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Apparently, they were stuck between the elevator doors with the luggage. "Is this what I get for being evil all the time?????"asked Draco facing the ceiling as if he's talking to God. "If it is, please let it stop...I promise to be a good boi." Hermoine laughed and thought, "Maybe Mr. Bad Boi has a heart after all."  
  
Hermoine went inward and Draco went backwards and the were finally free from the wrath of the evil elevator door. Draco stepped in the elevator and the door closed. "Finally! Thank you lord for listening to my prayers! Thank you thank you." said Draco kneeling on his knees and pretended to pray. "You are such a butthead...no brains...all farts." "Well, my imaginary friend said that you have mental problems." "Your imaginary friend is full of crap!" "Well, that just ended our beautiful, sacred, loving conversation. For your information, my imaginary friend is the coolest....." said Draco obviously serious.  
  
The elevator reached the third floor and they both walked to their rooms. Hermoine's room came first and then Draco's was right next-door. "Well, see you later." "Yea...." "Bye..." said the both of them not knowing what would happen next.  
  
~~~~~~Later that Afternoon~~~~~~  
  
"ugh...I need to pee, but my favorite show (music on demand) is on...oh well." muttered Hermoine to herself and walked to the bathroom door. When she walked in, she saw another door on the other side of the bathroom and decided to check it out so she opened it and found Draco sleeping on his bed! "I can't believe this is happening to me..."said Hermoine quietly not wanting to wake Draco.  
  
He was sleeping peacefully and wildly. He had on a pair of silver boxers without a shirt on and his head was at the opposite end of the bed leaning slightly out so that his hair looked spiked. Draco was scrunched up like a ball and was shaking faintly. Hermoine felt bad and decided to put a blanket on Draco. So she walked over and pulled on the sheet that was tightly tucked under Draco's 140 lbs. body.  
  
As she was finishing tucking in, Draco suddenly grabbed Hermoine into a hug and she fell right on top of him. Hermoine was about to get up and slap the heck out of him but noticed that he was still asleep so she was certain that he didn't do it purposely. She stayed there....in his arms for a couple of seconds more but then she got up and walked back to the door that led to the bathroom cause she couldn't linger a second longer or else she'll have to clean up her piss on the floor.  
  
She locked both doors and did her business then unlocked the door that led to Draco's room so that their family would be able to use the bathroom too and went back to watch the television show.  
It was almost dinnertime again and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were finally back. "Where have you guys been?" asked Hermoine. "I ordered pizza and ate already so you guys would have to either eat cold pizza or find something else." "It's ok honey, we already ate." said Mrs. Granger with disappointment in her voice. "What's wrong mother? Father?" "Nothing much, it's just that we have to go back already but we just got here. It's the company...there has been a problem." explained Mr. Granger. "Oh, but honey, you can stay if you want and see the sites." "Alright, I guess it'll be okay...be careful on the way back." "Take care of yourself and here's your credit card for these two weeks." "Wow...credit card?...wait, this is not a credit card. It's just a gift card." "Well, you can buy anything you want with it...it's like a bank in a card." "Oh, I see."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger got their things and left the hotel. "Oh well, I could still have plenty of fun." said Hermoine and continued to watch TV and eat cold pizza.  
  
~Draco's POV~ (point of view)  
  
"Wake up Son. We need to talk." said Lucius Malfoy. "Huh?...what's wrong?" said Draco sitting up and started to rub his sleepy eyes. "Your mother and I need to go back manor to take care of things." "But we just got here father!" "Yes, I know...but it's urgent and we must leave now. You can stay if you really want to. If not, you can come home anytime." "Oh, in that case, I'll stay...there's nothing to do in the manor anyways." Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy packed up and left.  
  
"hm...I wonder what Granger's up to." thought Draco. Draco went to the bathroom and also spotted the door. He opened the door and found Hermoine watching TV and painting her toenails on the bed. (by that time, Hermoine was getting bored..."explains the painting toenails".) "What!!??" bellowed Draco. "AH!...oh, it's you." said Hermoine. "You scared me." "What is the meaning of this?" "I'm bored, it doesn't really mean anything. It's just prettier with paint." "No, I mean the connecting bathroom doors not your toenails!" said Draco pointing at the door and then at her nails.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, really. I noticed it this afternoon." "Fine, just stay on your side then." said Draco walking back to the bathroom not realizing that he had just walked in front of Hermoine in his boxers. Draco brushed his teeth, washed his face, took a shower, put on decent clothes, sprayed on a tiny bit of cologne just to freshen up, gelled his hair and did his famous one-two-three stroke, and put on his 2 small earrings. Sexyness! Lol. Since Draco was here alone he decided to invite Hermoine to eat dinner with him or else he'd be a lone ranger.  
  
"Hey, do you want to get a bite to eat?" asked Draco as he opened the door to stick his head out into Hermoine's room. "um...I already ate but I can go for desert." said Hermoine wondering why all of a sudden Draco was being nice and why all of a sudden he looks appealing. Hermoine and Draco walked to the elevator and waited for the door to open. "This has got to be the slowest thing ever invented by humans." complained Hermoine. "Hey, I'll race you to the bottom." said Draco daringly.  
  
"Sure, whoever loses has to accomplish a dare presented by the winner."  
  
"Deal!" they both said.  
  
"On the count of three..." began Draco.  
  
"One..." said Hermoine.  
  
"Two..." said Draco and before anyone could say three...Hermoine started running the stairs.  
  
Draco laughed and ran after her yelling," cheater! " They were both charging down the stairs at this point and Draco even jumped a whole row a couple of times while Hermoine had to run every step. Draco made it out first onto the street and Hermoine came down shortly afterwards. "Ha! You lose. You must answer to my dare."  
  
"Alright, what is it?"  
  
"Kiss me...No wait, French kiss me."  
  
"I dare not." replied Hermoine.  
  
"I dare..." whispered Draco as he leaned in toward her lips slowly...  
  
Hermoine stared into Draco's eyes...and closed it, letting herself free, falling into Draco's soft grasp. The lips landed on each others...Draco held on to her back and pressed in. Then, as if timed, they let go at the same time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review!!!!!!!! I really need to know how to improve my story...Thanx A lot guys! ~AndyLawrence(just a pen name) 


End file.
